It's Good To Be King
by Blanqueraq
Summary: A million little facets. Kurogane has accomplished what he set out to do, and now rules all Four corners. He should be happy right? Not so much. But then Fai appears in usual humorous fashion. Kuro/Fai. One shot.


_Its Good To Be King _(4227)

Kurogane swung his sword with the simple efficiency of a man who lived by it. The King of the Northern Tribes was indeed everything his reputation had purported, a beast who'd stolen his title by blade and blood, but he was old now and soft from years on his throne. Their fight had been glorious and Kurogane proud to have emerged the victor.

In one swift stroke he'd taken the man's head. It was a death he hoped would be delivered him one day.

The North and its people were his crowning jewel in a long and bloody campaign that began from the South, encompassing the territories of East and West -

and with Kurogane's kill, after ten long years, he and his men would celebrate that night in true warrior fashion. Feasting and drinking and fucking for days, until he deemed it time to begin their new duties.

"King Kurogane! Can you believe it?" Syaoran, one of his young warriors, cheered above the festivities, hand clutched around a tankard of wine. Kurogane allowed a small smile for the boy, tipping back in his monstrous oak chair at the head of the table. His crimson eyes glowed faintly in the fire lit hall as his men tore at roast pig and chased half naked women around. The sounds of sex and revelry were high.

Still, even surrounded by good spirit, warm and fed after months of harsh weather and starvation at the mercies of the North, Kurogane was unable to fully enjoy the victory. He'd lived his life for battle so long, since he was barely more than a child really, it was hard to believe it was over. He was expected to rule.

Though the unification of all four provinces had been his goal, Kurogane had never truly expected to accomplish it, thinking he might pass the mantle of war along to his sons years before the campaign was over.

It appeared that would not be the case.

"Kurogane, you know I spoke to the previous King's advisor," Syaoran began slyly, looking down into the swirling contents of his cup, "It seems the man kept a varied and energetic harem."

Looking at his warrior with something akin to shock, Kurogane slowly began to chuckle. Syaoran was always a surprise to him and if the transition of power went smoothly, Kurogane planned to send for the boy's wife, and all the wives of his men in fact. They deserved it and truly, he did miss little Sakura's kind ways.

"I forget sometimes how very mature you are for someone your age. I'm surprised you can even imagine the physics of that," he barked, amusement lacing his tone.

Syaoran shifted uncomfortably on the bench. "I'd appreciate you not mention my 'imaginings' to Sakura. It's her, and only her I think on." The smile her name seemed to elicit from the warrior, made Kurogane sigh, feeling a pang in his chest of what he guessed was envy. So young , yet already so fulfilled in life.

Kurogane was discomforted by the fact he would also be expected to take a woman and bear offspring. The fighting was all but done now, except for the usual disruptions that occur in freshly conquered territory, which meant it was time to sit back and enjoy his spoils.

He smirked, eyes narrowed to bloody slits.

No, he didn't think that was ever going to happen. They would not lay around, rich and getting fat like the Tribes previous master.

"Perhaps I'll share them with the men. Certainly they deserve it," he turned a bored look on Syaoran, "What do you think?"

Plucking a wild turkey leg from an overflowing platter, Syaoran nodded seriously. "I believe that would be generous of you Milord, and the men wouldn't think unkindly of it." He bit into the meat with vigor and swallowing, began again, "However, I think you should pick out one," the boy turned an impish grin on Kurogane, "or three, to bed with tonight. You are always alone and for all your shirking and excuses, the men notice. I notice too, sir."

Grunting, Kurogane dropped his feet and abruptly pushed back from the table. He gave Syaoran a hearty smack on the shoulder as he sidled past, re-strapping the sword that had been hanging from the chair across his back. "Stow the 'milord' crap, kid…and perhaps I'll consider your advice. Consider it," he stressed.

Syaoran took another deep swallow from his cup and watched as their fearless leader moved between the men like a shadow, revealing the animal grace which had won them so many battles to begin with. Truly, Kurogane was the demon of the South.

A demon who desperately needed a woman. Or a man. At this point Syaoran didn't much care as long their King lay down with someone.

"Ah Sakura, if only you were here, you'd know how to nudge him into better spirits," Syaoran sighed as he watched a curvy little blonde dance past. "Certainly you would nudge _me_ into better spirits."

Having spent months outside in the snow trying to find a way in, Kurogane had ended up memorizing the exact layout of the castle and, consequently, knew just where the King's domicile was located without asking. It was at the heart of the brick monstrosity and though he found the idea of such a foolish and very obvious place to sleep irritating - he had plans to remedy that - Kurogane knew it was only his duty to retire there. On the first night at least. Tomorrow, he would definitely search out accommodations more suited to his disposition. Preferably somewhere closer to his men in case of emergency.

Chuckling as he pulled off the heavy animal skins and dropped them on the floor, then leaned his sword against a stool beside the bed, Kurogane figured that kind of warrior behavior would not be as acceptable now he was King. Tilting his head arrogantly, he crossed his strong arms over his chest and glared into one of the three fire places. Let anyone try and talk him out of it, he mused, a viscous glint to his eye.

When nothing but the fire answered his silent boast with a pop and hiss, Kurogane dropped to a seat on the bed, feeling slightly foolish. As well as desiring a companion for the evening.

It seemed he'd be taking the young warrior's advice after all.

Snorting, Kurogane stood and moved smoothly towards the door. Sticking his head out, he growled for one of the men he'd stationed at strategic places about the castle and ordered him to find a servant who would know where the women's quarters were placed. The man nodded sharply, before hurrying off down the hall.

No more than a quarter hour later found him standing in the previous King's harem, bare chested and sword hanging at his side. He didn't care if these woman were expected to cater to him, they had the same potential for harm as the next man. Expressionless he took in the females lounging across gem colored pillows and sofas, some staring in fear, others in awe and a few with unabashed lust.

He walked among them, as swift and predatorily as he'd been hours ago, searching out the things he liked and disregarding what he didn't. They put on their best faces and for a moment Kurogane's eyes settled on a waif-ish looking brunette. However they had abruptly winged away when he noticed someone else, someone that for her state of extra clothing in a room where many padded about naked or close to, managed to stand out and not blend in the way her hunched form seemed to hope.

She was bundled head to toe in gray, hood pulled low over her head. It didn't shield her eyes however, staring at the ground though they were. Blue. Such a color he'd never seen except in the Western Tribes and even then, certainly, not so flawless a shade.

Crossing his arms, he paused in his perusal of the others and staggered his stance - an inclination he fell to without even realizing - staring hard at the girl.

"Why do you cover yourself?" he growled softly.

At his words a current seemed to pass through the room, seemingly electrifying all the girls into action. His senses flared in suspicion as they gathered closer, many speaking out of turn or showing off body parts in an attempt to distract him.

"Milord," a red head began, staring at him seductively, "I bid you forget the little tart, she was to be a gift for the former King, but due to some misfortune suffered disfiguring injuries before she arrived." Smiling through too white teeth, the woman looked nervously out of the corner of her eye. She suddenly grabbed the brunette he'd been intent on a moment ago and dragged her closer. "The girl is hideous, I assure you, save for those lovely eyes. A pity really. Now, Tomoyo on the other hand -"

"Enough." Kurogane barked at the woman, his gaze still locked on the figure in gray. She had begun to edge away from the group, looking to melt into some hiding place. He smirked at that. Disfigured, huh? More, she was probably beautiful and the women had dressed her in such out of jealousy. He never could understand females.

He motioned to the eunuch guard by the door, who hurried forward immediately.

"The one in the cloak," he said in a deep, resounding voice, "I want her in my room within the hour."

He couldn't help chuckling when the woman froze mid-sneak, shoulders hunched somewhere around her ears. Nodding at the other women who all seemed to be frowning, their strange mood apparent, Kurogane lifted an eyebrow before silently walking out.

Obedient to his demand, a still bundled woman was shoved into his room not a half hour past, the door shut and locked behind her. Eyes wide at the sight of him half naked and leaning against the wall across from her, she spun around and began yanking, pounding at the door.

Kurogane rolled his eyes at the woman's antics and shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't that bad looking. In fact many women in the South said he was the epitome of handsome.

Growling, he pushed away from the wall. What the hell did he care? She was a harem girl and should be thankful to have such a well provided for place.

"Remove your cloak. Now." He bit in a low voice, standing not more than a few feet away from her.

She whipped her head side to side rapidly, before attempting to edge around him. Kurogane smirked, wondering just where she thought she was going.

"Remove it yourself," he drawled slowly, "or I remove it for you."

She continued staring at him, wide eyed and fearful, but with an edge of steel beneath it that perversely, got him hard. He stared at her and waited. She stared right back at him, unmoving.

Kurogane took another step forward, his body tensed like a wolf ready to strike.

"Last warning," he grunted and then he was right up in her space, pressed intimately against her body, hands splayed on either side of her. Those eyes had gone cold at the action almost to the point of ice. Smug with the knowledge he'd won their little game, Kurogane shifted one of his hands from the door and preceded to hook a finger in her collar that covered most of the bottom half of her face.

He inched it down slowly, teasing himself.

Then something sharp and small was pressed against his gut.

Eyes harsh like the demon he was, Kurogane glared at the woman who seemed to be smiling beneath her cloak's cover. Kurogane couldn't help but feel marginally pleased by it.

"Good," he growled, their noses almost touching, "I didn't feel like anything simple tonight, anyway."

She gave an insistent push, and hardly bothered, he took a step back. Her arm was long and graceful as it split the side of her cloak, covered entirely by a black glove. The knife was held in surprisingly confident fingers. In fact, she didn't even shake, eyes merely calculating with a slight hint of amusement to them.

Kurogane stared, silent, his feet shoulder width apart and arms loose at his sides. They didn't call him the demon of the South for nothing.

A moment was all he needed to have the minx on the ground, unarmed and defenseless.

The woman said nothing either, her eyes casting about wildly for an alternative escape route. A single window on the wall opposite the door seemed her last option and Kurogane felt himself grin inside. She'd have to get past him. Then a drop about forty feet down.

With a blade the size of a paring knife as her only tool.

Kurogane could see the outcome to a minute degree, and from the expression on the female's face, she could as well. However, the steel was still apparent and, fortune's favor, it appeared she would try.

The night just continued with its entertainments.

He knew his stare was practically daring her to make a move and he felt a thrill of desire when she narrowed those glorious blue eyes in response.

Her body tensed in such a way that he figured she expected him not to notice. However, warriors who spent most of their life time fighting always notice.

She feinted to the left, before darting like a gazelle to the right. Smirking, he had to give her credit for speed, but still she was no match for a man who lived and died by the sword. In an instant he was crouched before her, leg sweeping out to knock her off balance.

She was on her back for a moment, before he was on top of her. With a growl, she swung out with her blade, but Kurogane merely knocked it out of her hand with his arm and struggling some more, pinned her wrists.

She used her legs instead. Grunting, he narrowly avoided a knee that flew a little too close to home.

"Yield," he barked, straddling her hips through the heavy material, effectively trapping her. She continued to struggle, eyes like ice chips.

"Yield," he said a bit more firmly, when her movements began to grow sluggish. Finally, on a sharp gust of breath, she lay still as if the fight had left her. It hadn't though, Kurogane was positive of that - merely it submerged until an opportunity presented itself.

He found himself liking this girl more by the second.

His thumbs began circling the material at her pulse points, where even with the obstruction he could feel the rapid beats. She stared at him haughtily.

He snorted, and settled into a more comfortable position across her body.

It was at that moment, Kurogane noticed something odd, even more so than the situation he found amongst the harem girls. The woman below him was…lanky, for want of a better word and completely flat chested. Not that he cared if she had small breasts, their fight had made up for it in spades, but the fact of the matter was he could feel _nothing_.

Not even the hint of bumps.

He stared at that exposed bit of face, pale and soft looking, the dominant feature of her eyes even more so because he could see very little. Her nose was chapped and slightly pink at the end. Feeling something curious well in his gut - foreboding, perhaps? - he adjusted her wrists and freed one of his hands. Slowly, watching the nerves dance in her eyes, he pulled back the hood.

Choppy strands of blonde hair appeared, cut boyishly short.

This wasn't going to end well, he mused distantly, sliding his finger into the mask part of the cloak and abruptly yanking downwards.

No, not well at all, he thought stupidly, staring at the most gorgeous and _male_ face he'd ever seen. Rearing back, he shoved the rest of the cloak out of the way, revealing a very flat chest wrapped in a white tunic.

"By Nihon, you're a boy." He gaped, releasing his wrists and sitting back on the blonde's thighs.

Staring up at him, a hint of humor leaking into his expression, the boy struggled to his elbows. He blew a strand of white-blonde hair out of his face. "Man, actually, and I think I deserve more of an apology, Kuro-poo."

Glaring, Kurogane was prepared to deliver a scathing horde of insults, when something suddenly…clicked.

"You!" He roared, grabbing the boys shoulders and shaking.

"Me?" the blonde pointed to himself, half smiling while he pitched back and forth.

"I thought I left you back in the Southern Tribes, running around with banged up knees and dirty hair! Had you no decency to reveal yourself before I tried to take you?!" He continued to yell.

Fai, as he'd known him all those years ago, frowned prettily when Kurogane stopped shaking him. "Oh, but Kuro-cat, I was only being coy with the knife! Truly, I did want you to take me and figured it would be best to show myself after the glorious taking," he reached up and rubbed Kurogane's chest flirtatiously.

With a viscous growl, Kurogane dropped the blonde unceremoniously on the floor. Fai pouted from his spot and crossed his arms.

"Stop trying to distract me," Kurogane muttered as he moved smoothly to his feet and half way across the room in the blink of an eye, "and tell me what in Nihon are you doing here?"

Sighing as he rolled out of the remains of his cloak, Fai gracefully stood and moved to the big feather mattress, where he sat down and sprawled back instead. "Oh this is comfy. Wow, King Kuro-poo is a big man now, huh? Finally achieving your dream and uniting the four Tribes…"

As much as Kurogane would've liked to discuss all that had happened to him in the past ten years, he knew when Fai was deliberately trying to sidetrack him. Rolling his eyes, he slid his tongue across the front of his teeth. "Fai. Answer my question, or I'll strip you bare ass naked and dump you out in the snow." He growled.

Rolling over, he leaned on his elbow, resting his head in his hand. "You know, I think you just want an excuse to see me naked," he teased, "you know, for you Kuro-pup, all you have to do is ask."

Kurogane scowled, wishing the offer wasn't so tempting, as his hard-on had yet to go down. Those stupid blue eyes got him all hot and bothered.

"Thanks, I'll pass for now," he replied sarcastically, crossing his arms and placing his foot flat against the wall. "Now, what are you doing here Fai? No diverting comments please." He rubbed at his hair in a tired gesture.

Fai flicked his eyes away for a second, expression suddenly unreadable. Kurogane watched him with all the uncanny instincts of a predator.

Something was wrong, as in Fai was afraid of _him_ for a reason Kurogane couldn't even guess at.

Ridiculous, he'd never hurt him. Kurogane said nothing and continued to stare.

"I don't feel like talking Kuro-pup, and I don't think you're going to make me." Sticking out his tongue, Fai crawled further onto the bed and curled up like a cat intent on sleeping for several hours. Kurogane glared, but abruptly feeling the exhaustion of the last week and a half - or if he was honest the last ten years - he decided to let it go.

Until tomorrow at least.

As he moved towards the bed, planning to kick Fai for some space, Kurogane realized something. "Why," he asked, dangerously quiet, "were those women trying to protect you?"

Fai slid one of his eyes open, all good humor gone and summarily rolled over, facing away from him. "Ah, ah, Kuro-poo that has to do with what I'm not going to talk about. Maybe another time, _mon ami_."

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane was struck by the fact even though he was King of all Four corners of the Tribe, he couldn't get one stupid boy to answer him.

"Man, Kuro-cat, I'm a man now," he rolled onto his back, grinning as he slipped his gloved hands beneath his head, "as I'm sure you noticed, from your lengthy amount of time on top of me."

Growling, Kurogane's hand darted out and grabbed the blonde by his ankle, dragging him towards the edge of the bed. "Yes, I can see you're a man now, and I think, as a man," he deftly pulled one boot off after the other, "you should know not to wear your dirty boots in _my_ bed!"

Wiggling his toes in Kurogane's grip, Fai glanced up at him cheekily, "Well, if I can't wear my dirty boots, can I bring my dirty thoughts to _your_ bed? How about my _dirty_ fantasies, hm, will that do?"

Kurogane scowled for a moment, before tightening his grip on Fai's ankle. "No," he smirked with dark amusement, "I don't take virgins."

Huffing, Fai kicked him in the gut and gave him a cold look, before scooting over to the far side of the bed. "After ten years and this is how you treat me. You know you broke my heart when you just left like that," he mumbled into the pillows.

Feeling the tiniest bit sorry, Kurogane dropped to a seat on the mattress. He glanced back over his shoulder at Fai, who was curled up and breathing evenly. Seeing the thin and overly cheerful boy again - or man, he supposed - had suddenly washed up memories from his youth in painfully clear detail.

The raids and famine. Constant in fighting. Then the strange kid with eyes like the sky on a clear day, who'd shown up with his mother. Everyone seemed to compete for his attention, and Kurogane would admit, at one time he had too.

Except swords and blood and battle had gotten in the way, the near massacre of his people. He'd been tired of the Northern King's uncaring rule and wanted somebody stronger to take his place.

So he'd left at sixteen with most of the young men of his tribe. They'd never looked back.

Chuckling a little, Kurogane recalled one of the last antics he'd ever seen Fai pull off. His hair had been so dirty and dusty then, you could hardly see the pure blonde color of it, but his eyes had been just as mischievous and unchanged as they were now.

"Do you remember," his voice was low with only the faintest traces of amusement, "the entire month before I left, you followed me around saying at the top of your voice how 'Kuro-poo' was going to be your 'first lover ever,' and nobody else was going to have the right?"

He could hear the breathing behind him stutter for a moment, before it smoothed itself out again. "As I recall, Kuro-cat, you apparently didn't want that honor, because I wasn't permitted to come, even though I could fight and was the same age as the rest of them. Older than some, actually."

Kurogane flinched at the sad tone. Rubbing at the spot above his heart, he turned partially and grabbed at one of Fai's ankles again, pulling him over. He also grabbed the fist that was aimed at his head. When he finally wrestled him on his back, Kurogane crawled on top of him.

They'd had a funny and strange relationship in their youth and Kurogane found while looming over him, staring into eyes that hid a lot and hid nothing, he wanted a piece of it back. The emptiness that dogged him for ten years, the pangs of envy for Syaoran, weren't so awful now and the desire for companionship was gone.

Fai was a companion and a half.

He supposed he'd known it at twelve, when Fai had called him Kuro-poo and wrapped up his first sword practice injury. It wasn't something you forget.

"I think I'll take that honor now." he grunted softly, slipping his fingers around the blonde's chin and holding it still.

Fai's irritation melted into a reluctant smile. "You'll probably just regret it in the morning, sour puss."

Kurogane slipped his hand partway up the blonde's tunic, smoothing his palm over skin that was softer than it had any right to be. Sighing, Fai arched into the touch. He then slipped gloved arms up around Kurogane's shoulders, eye's drifting slowly closed.

Kurogane paused and leaned down to press him into a hungry kiss. After what felt like a long time, he inched back and muttered against the blonde's lips.

"Leave them open," then, softly, as an after thought, "please."

**Love**

A/N: Shit this dissolved into pure fluff at the end, didn't it? Bleah. But it took me a couple days to write and overall it pleases me. I really do like Kuro/Fai. I think I could read them or watch them all day and never get bored! Reviews are love. Am a bitch for not revealing the true reason Fai was there, yeah? Oh, there's a good point. And I might just follow up with it. Maybe.


End file.
